The present invention relates generally to scooters or carts for use in transporting people. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lightweight collapsible four-wheeled scooter with a large platform, the scooter including a height-adjustable non-steering foldable handle in the front for gripping by a rider, an adjustable height removable push bar extending to the rear, a pair of non-swivelable wheels in the rear, and a pair of swivelable wheels in the front to enable steering.
Scooters or carts for transporting people are known in the prior art. While numerous configurations have been designed for this purpose, each lacks the combination of features and functionality found in the platform scooter of the present invention. In general, earlier devices such as those discussed below may be referred to as wheeled vehicles, carts, or scooters. A common difference from the present invention is that some devices may accommodate only a single rider, a sitting rider, or a standing rider. Also, some devices are not steerable or can be steered only by the rider. Further, other devices are self-propelled by the rider and do not provide means for a separate person to push the device. Further still, some devices do not provide a handlebar or grip that is adjustable to the height or size of the rider. Additionally, some devices are not readily collapsible for transport or storage.
Scooters of the most basic single person, non-steerable, self-propelled type are represented by U.S. Des. Pat. No. D176,736 [Rumsey], which shows a basic four-wheeled cart with a fixed handgrip for a rider. One possible improvement, the addition of steerability, is representatively illustrated by U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. D146,365 [Kinslow] and D208,791 [Purdy], which both provide a means, by either a fixed-height handlebar or lever, of manipulating the direction of the front wheels.
Another possible improvement, the addition of collapsibility, is illustrated by U.S. Des. Pat. No. D328,316 [Rogers], a non-steerable scooter with a foldable fixed-height front handle also including a small basket, and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,146 [Van Ligten], which includes an adjustable-height handle and converts into a two-wheeled luggage cart. A variation on this theme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,134 [Atkinson] that shows the addition of a fixed-height handle to the front of a skateboard to create a self-propelled, steerable, single person scooter also including a brake. A variation of a different type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,205 [do Rosario Sousa de Cabedo], intended as a luggage cart but usable as a self-propelled scooter, which includes a basket and provides a retractable seat for use when the cart is not in motion. However, all of these devices are self-propelled by the rider and include no provision for a pusher.
A wheeled vehicle of the most basic pushable type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,070 [Lin], essentially a modified wheel chair with a fixed handlebar for the single seated rider to grip. A rider steerable extension of this pushable design is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0105155 A1 [Hou], which includes a fixed steering wheel and adjustable push bar, and provides transportation for a single seated child. An altogether different configuration of a pushable device for use with a single standing child is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,023 [McBee] and includes multiple swivelable casters. A yet different device, a pullable and steerable four-wheeled cart for transportation of a single injured athlete in the seated position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,563 [Grant]. Lastly, a four-wheeled cart for a single seated rider is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,421 [Lee], this cart having a fixed steering wheel and push bar, as well as pedals for the rider, is capable of being both propelled and steerable either by the rider or by the pusher.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a four-wheeled scooter capable of carrying a single rider or multiple riders. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a four-wheeled scooter that can accommodate a rider in the standing or in the sitting position. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a four-wheeled scooter that may be either self-propelled or alternatively propelled by a person pushing or pulling the scooter from behind.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a four-wheeled scooter that may be steered by the pusher or possibly with the assistance of the rider. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a four-wheeled scooter that includes an adjustable handlebar to accommodate riders of various heights and sizes. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a four-wheeled scooter that is collapsible for easy transport and storage.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.